Confesión
by LuFFy McCormick
Summary: ¿Cómo había terminado así?, ¿Cómo? Ella lo quería, como un hermano, como un amigo, quizá un poco más. Pero nunca se imagino que podría… enamorarse de él, de Natsu ¡y ahora resulta que incluso se le había declarado! ¡Y sin intención! ¿Él no podría corresponderle verdad?, ¿ese día no podría ser más vergonzoso verdad? Sí, si puede. —Nali.


Hello my dears~ (?) Por fin traigo un Nali NO Angst xD Y hago una aclaración, que pues, considero que es necesaria. En mi anterior drabble "Amiga" una persona que no tiene cuenta en FF Net me comento que no debo hacer a un personaje un "bastardo sin sentimientos", en este caso Natsu. Específico que mi intención es todo menos eso, Natsu en mis drabbles no correspondidos rara vez sabe que Lisanna gusta de él. No le rompe el corazón adrede. Y perdón si no lo he dejado en claro. Sin más que decir disfruten de este drabble (Sorry por la larga intro, tenía que evitar futuros malentendidos.)

**Disclaimer aplicado:** Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima.

* * *

"**CONFESIÓN".**

Un día aburrido eso es lo que es.

Y ella, ella no tiene nada que hacer, así de simple.

Suspira intranquila, recargada en la barra del gremio, que extrañamente está más calmado de lo usual. No sabe porque pero no interesa, no ahora.

Lisanna se siente mal, frustrada, desesperada.

Y si pudiera se daría de golpes contra la pared en ese mismo instante, ganas no le faltaban. Desvía la vista del frente, viendo a todos sus amigos con desinterés. Erza, Gray, Happy, Mira y… y él.

Otra vez, el estúpido revoloteo en su estomago hace presencia, seguido instantáneamente de una mueca de disgusto y un leve sonrojo.

¿Cómo había terminado así?, ¿Cómo?

Ella lo quería, como un hermano, como un amigo, quizá un poco más. Pero nunca se imagino que podría… enamorarse de él, de Natsu…

¡En serio! Era algo impensable, más porque él no era bueno y listo en esas cosas "cursis" y "románticas" y porque… um, no se le ocurría otra cosa.

¡Pero eran amigos de la infancia!, ¿no podían ser nada mas cierto?, ¿estaba mal cierto?

Excusas, meras excusas.

Podría intentar algo, su relación pudiera funcionar. Después de todo al peli rosa no le gustaba nadie y nadie gustaba de él. Excepto ella.

Jalo sus blancos cabellos ligeramente, esquivando su mirada jade al momento en que se percato de que volteaba a verla.

¡Parecía una acosadora!, si eso.

Estaba destinada a pasar el resto de su vida observándolo de lejos, maravillándose con sus sonrisas en secreto y aguantándose las ganas de besarlo y tenerlo en sus brazos. Al final él se casaría con alguien más, quizá una rubia salida de la nada, tendrían 30 hijos o más y vivirán felices. Y ella… ella seguiría igual.

Listo, tenía su vida entera planeada en solo 10 segundos.

— ¡NO!, ¡Yo no quiero eso! —Grito exasperada, olvidando que no estaba sola en el lugar— ¡Primero me caso con Natsu antes de vivir sola el resto de mi existencia a espaldas de una rubia!

Silencio, un incómodo y largo silencio.

_Oh, diablos…_

— ¿Lissy? —al escuchar _esa_ voz por detrás se tenso, un escalofrío la recorrió de pies a cabeza. Y su cara se puso roja, roja. Había cavado su tumba, esta vez en menos de 10 segundos…

— ¿S-si Natsu?... —logro cuestionar por fin. Se había dado la vuelta creyendo que así sería más fácil enfrentar su rechazo. ¡Por Mavis! ¡Se le había declarado por accidente! Y ahora… ahora era ese horrible momento de telenovela, en el que le decían un "Lo siento, solo amigos" o algo peor. Incluso podía ya estar comprometido y ella no estaba enterada.

¡¿Y si ya tenía una familia en secreto?!, ¡Natsu ya era un padre!

Trataba de lucir normal, lo más que podía. Pero en su conciencia gritaba como desquiciada. Su relación de amistad se había arruinado, por su culpa.

Tan concentrada estaba en sus extrañas alucinaciones que no se percato de que Natsu ahora estaba a tan solo un par de centímetros de ella. No fue hasta que sintió su fresco aliento golpearle el rostro que se entero de ello. Y si sumaba el hecho de que su "amor" sonreía tan perfectamente, sus piernas prácticamente ya eran gelatina.

— ¡Yo también quiero casarme contigo! —grito alegre y sin una pizca de vergüenza. Otra vez el silencio se apodero del gremio. Los presentes tenían la boca abierta de la sorpresa y los ojos abiertos como platos. ¡¿Natsu… quería casarse?!—Y no te preocupes por la rubia. A mí solo me gusta el blanco.

— ¡¿Q-QUÉ?!

A Natsu le gustaba el… ¿blanco?, ¿Qué diablos significaba eso?

El momento simplemente no podía ser más vergonzoso. Natsu seguía sonriéndole de oreja a oreja, y los demás trataban de evitar que Erza se ahogara con un pedazo de pastel. Ella lo veía incrédula y humeando ligeramente de la cabeza. Y… ¿no era un sueño?

Esa** confesión** no podía ser verdad…

— ¡Aw, que lindos!, ¡Yo seré la madrina de la boda! —exclamo su hermana con corazones en sus ojos, logrando que todos menos ella y Natsu cayeran de un sentón al piso.

Mentira, ese día sí que podía ser más vergonzoso…

**#FIN**

* * *

¡Por fin!, ¡Un Nali con toques fluffy! *o* todo lo que hay en sus sección de una u otra manera tiene Angst o drama de por medio y yo se los prometí~ No more drama today~ (?) Y… ya. ¡Viva el Nali! :E

Abrazos y besos llenos de Fluffy para ustedes~

¿Review?


End file.
